


A Summer Break

by Jemzamia



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel enjoys some time in Coeur de Coeur with his distant friend Ned </p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic. Heroes/Pushing Daisies crossover.</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Break

Gabriel found the beautiful, daisy filled fields of Coeur de Coeur were a welcome break from the bleak landscape of the Bronx. The sky was such a clear blue that if the clouds hadn't been obstructing the view, he would swear you could see the other planets. Gabriel welcomed the clouds though; they were pure white with a fluffy, innocent charm. A huge difference form the huge mass of musty, grey pollution that New Yorkers named clouds.

He lay in the grass in Ned's arms, watching the clouds together, coming up with more and more bizarre objects that they seemed to look like. Amiable bickering ensued when Gabriel refused to believe that the cloud to the west looked like a dinosaur. Ned tentatively took hold of Gabriel's wrist, guiding his outstretched finger slowly around the cloud's outline, whispering points of detail close in Gabriel's ear. 

The barely there contact distracted Gabriel from what Ned was trying to explain completely. It made him shiver slightly even though it was a pleasantly warm day. The quickly forming knot forming in the bottom of his stomach demanded Gabriel to act, despite his better judgement and insecurities.

Before he knew what he was doing, Gabriel was leaning over Ned, an arm bracing himself planted in the ground either side of his companion's head. Looking down, Gabriel became fixated by Ned's smile; so warm, charming and welcoming. Reaching up, Ned brushed his fingers over the side of Gabriel's face affectionately. A reassurance that this was okay, that he felt the same way too.

A long, languid kiss ensued; sweet and tender in the afternoon breeze. Progressively, they became faster, as hands became more possessive rather than wandering. Ned's hand snaked its way up the back of Gabriel's sweater, pulling at the skin beneath. Breaking away, he sat up, straddling Ned's thighs as he heaved the unwanted piece of clothing up and off his shoulders. The summer sun sizzled against his bare skin as Ned's pupils dilated with want. With Need

Springing up from where he lay, Ned rushed for Gabriel's lips again. Soon they were rolling in the grass together, feeling so loved that it seemed unreal. It was though.


End file.
